Caught in the Act
by Watercolour Stains
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have had another fight. But this time it's because InuYasha is engaged. Later, they get caught doing something...will Miroku and Sango forgive them? InuKag pairing
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, though I wish I did.

"InuYasha! How could you?! Kagome'll be heartbroken!" Sango, the champion demon slayer, screeched at InuYasha, the half dog demon. Miroku, a Buddha monk, and Shippo, a small fox demon both nodded in agreement.

"You were only supposed to go back to her era to fetch her, not get hitched with a girl from there!" Miroku glared angrily at InuYasha.

"And a friend of hers as well!" Shippo squeaked.

InuYasha looked away. "Look, I'm not hitched with the girl. I'm just, just..."

Kagome, a young Japanese girl walked inside the makeshift hut. "What's going on?"

Sango's, Miroku's, and Shippo's eyes all widen. "Kagome," Miroku walked over to her and proceeded to push her outside, "You don't want to know..."

"Hey! No, I want to know what's going on. I heard my name. InuYasha?" She pushed her way back inside and walked over to the hanyou.

InuYasha looked at her guiltily. "Now Kagome..."

Kagome slowly blinked, waiting for an answer.

"Just get on with it, InuYasha." Sango said angrily.

"I can't bear this akwardness any longer! Kagome," Shippo shook his head and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "InuYasha went to your era to fetch you and he wound up getting hitched with this girl, Ayumi."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Ayumi? But she's one of my school friends!" She turned to InuYasha, who was looking upset. "InuYasha, how could you?!"

Kagome then ran outside and ran to the Bone-Eater's Well. She sat on the edge of the well, sobbing.

InuYasha had followed her and slowly approached her."Kagome, I'm sorry...If you knew the whole story..."

Kagome looked up at him and just stared. He sat down next to her and hugged her close to him. "Kagome...I'm so sorry...Here's what happened..."

Cliffhanger! If you want know what happens next, I want lots of reviews!!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, though I wish I did!!!

Ok People you asked for it! I want lots of reviews this time as well!!

Kagome looked up at him and just stared. He sat down next to her and hugged her close to him. "Kagome, I'm so sorry...Here's what happened..."

Flashback to the day before

"InuYasha? I'm going home to my era now. Goodbye, everyone!" Kagome stood next to the Bone-Eater's Well.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waved. "Hope you come back soon, Kagome!" Shippo squeaked.

Kagome smiled at the kitsune. "Shippo, it's only a test. I'll be back tomorrow!"

InuYasha didn't say anything, he was sitting on the ground, sulking. 'Stupid test...wait, what am I thinking? I-I-ah who cares, no one can read my mind...'

His thoughts were interrupted when he found himself being embraced. He hugged Kagome back and whispered, "Kagome...I'll miss you..."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll miss you, too." They broke apart and Kagome jumped into the well.

InuYasha sighed. Miroku grinned at him. "InuYasha...you do know that Kagome'll be back tomorrow? So don't look so down."

InuYasha blinked and clobbered Miroku on the head. "Shut up, you!"

Miroku fell to the ground, laughing.

Back in the present day...

"Kagome! You're back! The hospital let you out? Never mind that now! We heard about your date with Hojo! Is it true that you ran out on him in the movie theater for some other guy?" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka screeched as Kagome walked up to them in school that day.

Kagome blinked. "Who told you that?"

Ayumi giggled. "Hojo, of course!"

"I don't want to talk about that. I want to take my test." Kagome walked away, leaving her school friends standing there, confused.

"Kagome? Kagome! Hey, where the hell are you?" It was after school and Ayumi was in Kagome's room doing homework. InuYasha jumped into the room, sat on the bed, and stared at Ayumi.

"Oooh! Doggy ears!" Ayumi screeched and tried to rub the hanyou's ears.

InuYasha glared at her. "I don't think so! Where's Kagome?"

Ayumi grew serious. "Well, sir, she's downstairs, fetching us something to drink. Who might you be?" She blinked at him.

InuYasha was taken back by this girl. "My name is InuYasha. What's yours?" He scowled. This girl, for some reason, was getting on his nerves.

"My name is Ayumi! Pleased to meet your acquaintance!" She giggled.

InuYasha snickered. This girl was too much. He preferred Kagome anyway.

"I like you! It's obvious you aren't Kagome's boyfriend! You're much too nice!"

"Boyfriend? Kagome has a boyfriend?" InuYasha was confused. She had told him that she wasn't seeing anyone from her era. What gives?!

Ayumi nodded. "Oh yes! He's a violent two-timing guy. He's still in love with this dead girl."

InuYasha blinked. 'Ah, she must be talking about Kikyo. So...Kagome referred to me as her "violent, two-timing boyfriend," huh? Or was that just what this Ayumi girl thinks of me?!'

She nodded again. "Oh yes. But now, have you heard? She's got four guys after her." Ayumi counted on her fingers. "Yeah, she's got Hojo, this Koga guy...her boyfriend...oh, and she even said the fourth wants to bear her children!"

InuYasha shook his head. 'This girl doesn't know the half of it. She's only got one guy, me. Miroku is obsessed with Sango...Kagome's angry at this Hojo guy...and Koga, yeah well...he can buzz off.'

"You know," Ayumi was saying, "You are very cute. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

InuYasha, still wrapped up in his thoughts about Kagome, waved his hand and said, "Yeah, yeah...whatever..."

"Really?! Oooh, yay!" She jumped off the chair and squealed. InuYasha was abruptly brought back to reality.

"Huh? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ayumi walked to the bed and gave InuYasha a hug.

"Hey! Get the hell off me!" InuYasha pushed her away.

Ayumi thought nothing of it. "I'll tell my parents. I think they'll let us get married!"

"Us?!" InuYasha cried. "Oh no! I'm outta here!!"

The half demon jumped off the bed, opened the window and jumped out. He narrowly escaped through the Bone-Eater's Well.

Back to the Feudal Era...Flashback Over

Another cliffhanger, sorry guys! I only have 5 minutes of class left. I'll post more tomorrow! I want lots of reviews!!!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: though I really wish I did, I do not own the InuYasha characters....wahhh!!

"You see Kagome? None of this is my fault! She said we should get married all on her own! I was too wrapped up with my thoughts to actually hear what she was asking me! I don't like that girl anyway. She's too strange for me. I like you better..." InuYasha pleaded.

Kagome sniffed and looked at him. "InuYasha..."

He looked at her and hugged her to him. "Kagome...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen..."

Kagome nodded. "It's alright, I forgive you."

They then walked back to the hut where the others were waiting for them.

"Kagome!" Sango stood up.

"InuYasha!" Miroku followed suit.

They walked over to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Kagome, are you alright? You're still here," Miroku asked, concerned.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. InuYasha explained everything."

Sango looked surprised. "Really? And you forgave him?!"

"What's wrong with forgiving me? Huh?" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, calm down. Why don't we just sit down and eat. Don't forget InuYasha, it's a new moon tonight." Miroku sat down and started a fire to cook dinner.

"Yeah, I know." InuYasha sat down beside Kagome and stared at the fire.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said gently. She put her hand on his knee.

He looked over to her and sighed. "I know what you're thinking, Kagome. I'm fine."

Kagome nodded and began to talk with Shippo about rockets.

A few hours later, InuYasha stared at Kagome, who was now chatting animatedly. He sighed. '_What am I going to do? How am I going to be with Kagome if I keep becoming a human every new moon? And this deal with Tetsusaiga. I always have to have it with me, or I'll transform and possibly go after Kagome. That's it. I've got to tell her. She can't stay._'

"Kagome..." He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned, laughing. Seeing InuYasha's sad face, she stopped immediately.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

He took her hand and led her outside. She looked confused, yet concerned.

"InuYasha?"

He stopped at the top of the hill and turned to Kagome. The sun had gone down and he had transformed into a human.

"Kagome...I..."

Hehe...another cliffhanger! I want lots of reviews if I'm to continue this!!


End file.
